conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Day Events 2011
All events go here, day by day. July 11 *A South American vessel carrying bananas is delivered to Miami, Florida. Unknown to the crew, the bananas contain some of the first strains of the infection. **A train leaves the Port of Miami for Houston, Texas. The disease now spreads across the local population. 12 *One of the first American infected, Toby Marshal (aged 15) is admitted to Riverside General Hospital in Houston with extreme nausea and fever. **Toby is pronounced dead at 3:00 AM Tuesday morning, however, is retaining brain activity. This stuns the doctors. *Z-Day Zero Hour 12:00am UTC 7/12/2011 **Toby Marshal becomes the first of the "undead." At 12:00 AM exactly, he stands up in the morgue, and begins attacking hospital staff. *8:00AM EEST: Reports of brutal killings are reported in the news in cities such as New York, Atlanta, Chicago and Toronto. In New York City the CDC is called to an unidentified case of an illness in a man following him reporting being bitten by an attacker. *10:00AM EEST: Rioting reported in Times Square of New York City. Brutal murders reported in New Orleans, Merida, Everett City, Boston, Ottawa, Quebec City, Montreal, Miami and Detroit. *2:28 PM GMT: The National Guard and Centers for Epidemic Control seal off the Riverside General Hospital and surrounding areas. *2:40 PM GMT: Infected are reported being seen throughout Houston, and other places within the Allied States. *2:50 PM GMT: "Safe Zones" are set up by local militias throughout the ASA. The National Guard and Military have begun extermination protocols. *11:00AM EEST: The Everetti CDC confirms up to 500 similar infections transmitted through bites and scratches. In New York City NYPD officers are caught on camera by news reporters comparing the Times Square incident with a "zombie invasion", describing the attacks as "crazy people eating each other". Union of Everett federal alert status declares a Code GREEN Alert 2 as infections from attacks are reported throughout the country. *3:50 PM GMT: The Allied States Government Governmental Emergency Agency's Emergency Broadcast Administration start broadcasting nationwide. The loop includes a speech by the President, a map of all safe zones (aka "GEA Camps"), and some basic survival instructions. The Centers for Epidemic Control's facilities become top-priority for the Army and National Guard to secure. *4:00 PM GMT: All Allied States borders are closed, including ports and train tracks. **Reports of infection and rioting violence appear in China, Pakistan, Iraqistan, Europe and Mexico. *12:00PM EEST: The EDS system verifies infection signals in 75,000 and death signals in 110,000. Code GREEN Alert 3 is declared activating Code BLACK Alert 1. HDS Authorities are activated nationwide and a Presidential speech is aired on all TV and radio stations advising citizens to avoid going out unnecessarily and to avoid contact with those who have become infected. The Marine Corps are fully activated. *12PM ESAT: A small farming village 18Km southwest of Belem is reported missing. South America activates search and rescue teams from CEDA. *3PM ESAT: South America closes its borders after gaining information on the world wide out break. The threat level is raised to Code Green. 13 *3:00AM EEST: The Everetti federal executive and judicial officials are evacuated to an undisclosed location. *8:00AM EEST: National warnings are deployed on all systems and networks advising full activation of the HDS Authorities in the Union of Everett. *12:00PM EEST: Cities such as New York City, Chicago, Toronto, Philadelphia, Miami and Atlanta are abandoned by human military forces, replaced with droids. Uninfected civilians remain largely either homeless (those who escaped) or trapped in barricaded homes. Everett City is a major battleground between the military and HDS versus cannibal hordes, attempting to maintain control over the capital. Code BLACK Alert 2 is declared. Code RED Alert 3 is declared. The EDS systems detects death signals in 2.4 million citizens and infection signals in 3.5 million citizens. The Navy is scrambled to deploy out to sea to avoid infecting naval crew and forces, turning all aircraft carriers into new military base command centers. *5:00 PM GMT: Many cities throughout the Allied States are turned into war zones, with hundreds of towns and villages completely devoid of life. **7:30 PM GMT: The Council of Governance is evacuated to an undisclosed location after the President is reported missing. The Vice President and Presiding Senator are taken to the Colorado mountains. *7:54 PM GMT: The New Germanic Empire declares a state of emergency and begins mobilizes its armed forces after zombies spilled over from Germany into the Czechoslovakian province. They put rally points at major citys like Vienna, Budapest, Sofia, etc. *9:24 CSAT: The UFSA closes it's borders, and quarantines the city of Belem. The Assembly of Nine and Grand Marshal leave Sao Paulo for an undisclosed location. The Secretaries of the Departments are evacuated to another location. The alert code is raised to Green. South America orders all incoming flights, boats, and cars to turn around or be met with deadly force. South America's Self Defence Forces are ordered to be ready to fight against zombies via head trauma. *10:43 CSAT: South American EDS detects large amounts of unknown infections in the Belem area. The extremely large group is moving northeast. 14 *10:30AM EEST: New York City is declared lost and military forces withdraw. The last of survivors have been evacuated via helicopter rescue and armored transport. The military is ordered to deploy nerve gas on Manhattan island to kill off the zombies. Everett City continues battle between human and zombie with Federal Center barricaded, defending the embassies, consulates, federal buildings and city hall and the EVPD headquarters. Everett City International Airport is also barricaded and becomes a tent city for survivors. Cities such as Chicago, Atlanta, Toronto and Miami are also declared lost and survivors have been rescued and brought to nearby military installations. The EDS system detects over 11 million infected and 15 million death signals leading to estimates of nearly 15-20 million zombies active. *4:00PM EEST: Manhattan is bombed with nerve gas, the first of tests regarding mass extermination of zombies. *5:44PM ESAT: South America atempts to contact the government of Everett, to ask on the current status of their dignitaries. South America makes sucessful contacts with the governments of Potugal, France, and Spain. **6:00PM EEST: A military commander of the Union of Everett Air Force responds to the South American call confirming the secure status of the South American Embassy in Federal Center, Everett City. **5:53PM ESAT: South America offers the government of the Union of Everett safe haven, as well as the governments of France, Portugal, Spain, China, the ASA, and Mexico. **6:57 ESAT: South America withdraws the offers, as Colombia and Venezuela are unheard from. EDS detects infections in the hundred millions *5:17PM GMT: The NGE begins establishing defences around the established safe zone in the central Balkans. While the armed forces in the north fight a slow retreat with little supplies due to rushed mobilization, the nicknamed "zombies" appear to have wiped out Germany. There are also NGE reports that say that the south eastern Balkans has exploded with infection. 15 *3:11 CSAT: South America loses contact with the regions of Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, and Northern Parts of Brazil. EDS already detects half of the country to be infected *6:37 CSAT: A huge horde of the unknown creatures is detected heading south to the Rio de Janeiro-Sao Paulo area. The large portion of land is told to remain calm. 16 *7:00PM EEST: While evacuating from the Pentastar, heading to the EVS Independence aircraft carrier, Marine One goes down over southern Everett City, carrying the President, Secretary of Defense and Secretaries of Homeland Security, Paranormal and Justice. Communications are lost. *1:30PM EEST: It is confirmed that most zombies in Manhattan were killed by the nerve gas attack two days ago. An estimated 150,000 zombies are detected alive in Manhattan while a total of 1.2 million are detected with death signals. *9:47 CSAT: South America loses contact with the entire region of Brazil. It is completely overrun with zombies. 17 *5:30AM EEST: Through a cell phone call, the Department of Defense confirms President Spencer, Secretary of Defense Jason Harris and the Secretary of the Paranormal and four Militant Forces agents had been rescued from the crash site by musician and actress Christine Fletcher and her bodyguards via modified and armored AZV motorcade. EDS system confirms the infection and deaths of Secretary of Homeland Security Richard Jarvis and Secretary of Justice Daniel Chang and three Militant Forces agents. **7:45AM EEST: The AZV motorcade is met with three Stryker APC's and an M1 Abrams tank with armored plow which escort the motorcade through the abandoned vehicle traffic on I-387 eastbound. **1:15PM EEST: All survivors in the motorcade are airlifted via PSF ERTF helicopters and brought to the EVS Independence aircraft carrier in New York harbor. *Several Allied States citizens by now are abandoned, with most being part of the Infected, and many others who fled to the countryside. *South America loses contact with the regions of Paraguay and Uruguay. Most remaining government officials have been reported to have gone extremely southwards. *'UNKNOWN TO THE PUBLIC': South American government based out of Rio Gallegos contemplates using a recently developed technology, the Preto Mesa XX81 ICBM, against major cities to rid them of the strange infection. Week 2 *Monday: The EVS Independence, designated as Navy One, having the President aboard, meets with the EVS Victory, EVS Liberty and EVS Equality aircraft carriers in the Atlantic Ocean near Virginia and deploy toward Hawaii alongside the Massachusetts class battleship groups, Massachusetts, Boston, Worcester, Springfield, Quincy, Brockton, Chicopee and Somerville, in a mass evacuation of the Atlantic fleet. Battleship groups Brookline, Fall River and Westfield are ahead of the evacuation fleet stationed at the Panama Canal, deploying forces to clear the way for shipping routes and part of the Everetti navy. A second force of battleships are located at the tip of southern South America, awaiting the arrival of the President's route around the Americas. **Monday: Surviving Ground Forces of the Everetti Marines, Militant Forces, UECU and PSF are recalled to key military installations to set up official barricades and safe points. Fort Kentucky AFB, Area Q and Area M are declared key stations along with NS Norfolk, Wright-Patterson AFB, NAS Fort Avaris and NAS Larak in Iran. **Monday: Union of Everett evacuates all surviving foreign diplomats and consulate/embassy workers from Federal Center, Everett City to Wright-Patterson AFB. Consulates and embassies located in Washington DC are reported to have succumb to zombie attack, killing most workers. Diplomats and dignitaries are scheduled to head to Honolulu, Hawaii on Tuesday where a make shift embassy center will be constructed at Hickham AFB. *Monday: Britannia's Nigeria, United Kingdom, Canada, South Africa, India are all overran by zombies, all cities are at high alerts for dangerous zombie infections. Australia and New Zealand all had shut borders before reports of agriculture goods began to devlope the disease inside the UK. Visitors to Australia are shot in rows, known to have the virus. Serveral human rights are broke with the outbreak, Australia breaks down all state governments in the sight of a national fear of an outbreak inside the country. Britannia's government has all fleed to the Isle of Lewis and set control over the northern Islands over Scotland. *The Union of Benelux and many parts of Europe is now void of any human life. *Monday: The infected continue to move south, as the northern part of Argentina region has been completely overrun. Fearing that they will be caught soon, the entire city of Rio Gallegos is ordered to be turned into a fortress, and that all survivors in South America make their way to the city. *Monday: Unknown to the public: South American high government officials and a select group of mixed race people (Brazilian, Uruguayan, Paraguayan, Argentine, Chilean, Venezuelan, Surnamese, Guyanese, Venezuelan, Colombian, and eleven tribes members). Are taken to a secret facility at Isla de los Estados. The Island is also home to an extremely large DNA facility, containing strands of most known people. *Monday: A person and their dog in Las Vegas make it to McCarren International Airport, and are able to find a leerjet in a hanger. A small group of people have also followed that person, one of them conveniently being a pilot capable of flying the plane. By the plane's direction, it seems they are heading to Florida for unknown reasons. *Tuesday: The small plane lands in Mobile, Alabama for refueling. The plane is quickly spotted by zombies, and it is a hold out in the refueling area of the airport. Eventually, the survivors take off again without any injuries, and continue making their way to Miami. *Project Domestic Preservation is activated by the remanents of the Allied States Federal Government. The activation was delayed because of the fact that most bunkers are still under construction. **The Senate and Federal Government are evacuated to Bunker 004. **The EcruFox Corporation, GeneTas Industries, Sharp Technologies, and the Clark-Kentz Corporation's top executives are evacuated to "Main Bunker." *Tuesday: The plane crashes north of Miami, and one of the four people have died. The group continues on their way to Miami via foot, fighting intensely as they go. *Tuesday: The group of people make it to Miami International Airport, and are able to steal a plane. The plane makes if off the runway just as a huge horde enters the tarmac. The plane is recorded to be going southeast towards the Bahamas. *Wednesday: Everetti Marines and droids secure the Panama Canal Zone and begin transporting naval vessels through into the Pacific Ocean. Foreign dignitaries and diplomats arrive in Hawaii and attempt to reach their governments from the makeshift embassy center at Hickham AFB in Honolulu. *Wednesday: 4chanistan's fighter jet is scrambled and intercepts an incoming plane within island airspace. **The small plane begins making evasive maneuvers and only requests they allow them to land. Stating they could be immune to the virus. **Wednesday: The Anonymous Zombie Resistance authorizes the plane to land at the airfield where passengers will be subject to quarantine detention and medical exam. **Wednesday: The plane lands, and the three passengers and a dog exit the plane. The passengers are a Las Vegas Bellagio Showgirl, a Blackjack dealer from the MGM Grand, and a 19 year old with a chihuahua like dog. **Wednesday: All three pessengers are detained by 4chani soldiers and doctors in biohazard suits and examined by doctors one at a time. They will remain detained and quarantined for 24 hours. *Wednesday: South America looses contact with Buenos Aires and Rosa. Zombies begin to seige Cordoba. *Thursday: South America begins use of their droid force in an attempt to take back the lost land. Functional bombers begin dropping containers of newly built droids onto the cities of Rosa, Buenos Aires, and Salta. South America also activates its South American Survivor Program. *Friday: 4chanistan clears the three survivors who landed on the island and lets them free to live on the island. *Friday: Everetti vessels begin making their trip towards Hawaii after clearing through the Panama Canal. *Friday: Most of the larger cities in the Allied States' streets now seem completely abandoned. Remaining military forces are protecting safe zones throughout the countryside. *Sunday: South America succeeds in taking back Buenos Aries and Salta. A line of defence is made stretching from Salta to Buenos Aries. Week 3 *Monday: The Atlantic Fleet of the Union of Everett Navy arrives in Hawaii with remaining ships arriving by early Wednesday. President Spencer attempts to broadcast a satellite message, from Honolulu, across the globe regarding the zombies, information for survivors, Continuity of Government and to attempt to reorganize allied nations including the Security Alliance, NATO and PAFF. **Monday: South America responds stating: "We have only most of Argentina and all of Chile in our control. We have also established a line of defence around the surviving area. We are currently working to reestablish control over Montevideo, São Paulo, and Georgetown. South America has also maintained its federal government, and we are willing to cooperate if control over those three cities can be acheived." *Thursday: The Union of Everett Atlantic Fleet completes its evacuation to Hawaii. Everett initiates the evacuation of survivors and troops from the mainland to Hawaii which the EDS system confirms at least 950,000 surviving civilians and 215,000 surviving military personnel of all branches combined. *Friday: Everetti Air Force pilots commandeer airline planes to begin the operation of evacuating military survivors from the mainland. August Week 4 *Wednesday: Military personnel are completed evacuated from mainland Everett. An estimated 250,000 surviving civilians have opted to stay in the mainland in their homes or secured communities guarded by HDS personnel. *Saturday: Everett announces in a satellite broadcast it has a confirmed surviving populous of an estimated 545,000 military personnel, counting all military branches and a civilian population of 1.9 million citizens in Hawaii and an estimated 250,000 citizens back on the mainland. Hawaii is declared a safe zone for survivors to use as a homeland. *Sunday: After several weeks radio silence the NGE starts transmitting co-ordinates to the established safe zone. Northern forces are constantly fighting along the vienna-budapest defence line, as millions of "zombies" close in on their position. Governance inside is known to be strict and brutal with a select group of military men commanding and an inquisition like force that kills any who exhibit signs of zombification. Week 5 *Thursday: Survivors living on the Everetti mainland inform the government that zombies seem to be starving to death as less and less humans are available to eat and cannibalize. Week 6 Week 7 *Saturday: The Union of Everett confirms death signals in remaining zombies marking the zombie infection within Everetti territory extinct. Week 8 *Sunday: Everett reorganizes itself following the zombie disaster declaring a new nation and broadcasts a global proposition to other survivors on how to recover. *Monday: The Union of Hawaii and Outer Everetti Territories is declared, containing 2.7 million survivors and a capital at Honolulu. The other remaining 38 mainland states and Alaska are considered the Outer Territories. Military operations to secure and clean up Everett City are to begin in the coming weeks. *Monday: The streets and countryside of the Allied States is void of life. Less than a million survivors are now scattered around the country, with the Federal Government safe in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Category:Future World Scenarios Category:Events